


Sweet Goodbye

by HiddenViolet



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Feminization, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Pavel Chekov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Pavel and Khan spend the night together before Pavel has to go to the stars.





	Sweet Goodbye

He had an hour to get home. If he didn’t make it then he knew that he was going to be punished. Khan was forgiving of a lot of things, like when Pavel couldn’t stop himself from moving even when he was told not to. However, he wasn’t forgiving when Pavel came home after dark, seeming to believe that somebody would attack the young man when nobody was looking. Khan saw his enemies on every single corner, and he saw potential dangers at every turn. Pavel loved him anyway.

Pavel purchased the last of the items that he needed to make this a very memorable night. He walked quickly towards his shared apartment and hoped that he made it in time. When he arrived at the apartment he was relieved to notice that the sun had just begun to set and that Khan likely wouldn’t be home for about another hour or so. He entered the apartment and rushed to get ready for his lover.

He started with a thorough shower where he cleaned himself both inside and out. When he exited he noticed that he only had about a half an hour left and then his lover would be home. He dressed in the outfit that he had bought that day. He had purchased a beautiful piece of lingerie. It was a sheer white teddy designed for flat-chested women. He more than fit in the teddy because of his slight stature and wide hips.

After the outfit had been perfectly situated he went and picked his favorite plug. Khan was an enhanced and he had a cock to go along with his perfect body. Because of this little fact and that Pavel himself was little everywhere, he needed serious preparation before Khan could even think about entering his little lover. So Pavel usually went ahead and lubed and plugged himself. Most of the time it didn’t eliminate their prep time entirely, nothing would be able to do that, it did take out the first few very tedious moments.

Pavel didn’t even hesitate when he forced the plug into his tight little arse. He gave a moan at the feeling of intrusion but kept pushing until the plug was all the way in. He panted at the full feeling that just the plug gave him and gazed in dismay at his cock. At the rate that he was going, he wasn’t even going to make it to Khan’s arrival.

Pavel jumped up and went to the drawer that held their sex toys and pulled out a cock ring. He hated it when Khan used them on him because they always made him so aroused but unable to cum, but he loved the feeling of Khan having complete control over his orgasms. He was always shamelessly begging by the end of a session.

He had chosen Khan’s favorite ring and slid it onto his cock. He sighed as the feeling of coming early and disappointing his lover faded, then sighed again at the fact that he would probably not be coming for a while. Nonetheless, he continued his preparation. He wanted it to be a good night for his lover before the two of them had to part for almost a year. Pavel hated the time away from him but wasn’t going to give up his job on the Enterprise. Khan didn’t want him to anyway.

It was one of the reasons that Pavel loved him so much. Khan always supported his dreams, his career, and his goals. He himself had tried to help Khan as much as possible. It was a surprising amount even though he was a navigator and not really high on the food chain. But, although he wasn’t high on the food chain, he did know people who were, and several of them either owed him favors or he had some really good blackmail on.

This all meant that he had been able to influence the court’s decision about Khan and his crew enough so that they were mostly free. They still had some restrictions but they were much freer than they would have been without Pavel’s interference. Those first events had been the basis of their entire relationship. So Pavel was going to treat his lover.

He bound himself to the headboard with two pairs of cuffs and waited impatiently. He always became very self-conscious when he was bound like this so he closed his eyes and tried to focus on other things. He imagined what his lover was going to look like naked today and what he was going to be doing to Pavel.

The navigator was so wrapped up in his fantasy he didn’t hear his lover come in, nor did he see him enter the bedroom to the lovely surprise waiting for him.

Khan had had a long day at work and wanted to do nothing more than go home to his little Russian lover and show him exactly how much he was going to be missed. When he entered their shared apartment it was strangely quiet and for a moment he was worried that Pavel had been called back to duty early and he hadn’t been able to say goodbye. He was comforted by the fact that Pavel’s things were still in the apartment so he couldn’t be gone.

Then he had the thought that his lover wasn’t home yet and would be getting one hell of a spanking to remember their rules but dismissed that when he spotted Pavel’s coat hanging on the door. Well, that just left Pavel being somewhere in their shared apartment and he was going to see where.

He decided to start with the bedroom as sometimes in the evening Pavel liked to read before dinner. What he saw when he entered the room, however, was not his lover reading in bed, but a far more delicious sight. Pavel was wearing a piece of sheer lingerie that left nothing to the imagination and he was tied to the bed. Khan had the thought that the day was turning out to not be that bad.

Khan stood in the doorway for a moment just absorbing the sight that his lover made. Pavel was little all over the place and that included his cock. His cock was standing at full attention and it had been capped with his favorite ring. He knew that sometimes Pavel got so worked up he needed help to stave off and he was pleased that his lover had gone ahead and done so as it would prolong their night. He also caught sight of the plug that filled his lover and found himself inordinately pleased at the sight.

“I see that you wanted to give me a proper goodbye. I have to admit that I am quite enjoying the sight of you and the fact that you are all mine all night long.” Pavel had been caught up in his fantasy so he hadn’t heard his lover come in. So when Khan spoke he had startled the young man who jerked up to see his lover standing in the doorway looking particularly smug.

“I just thought that you might enjoy a little gift before I hawe to go away. I wanted to make it special for you so I went downtown and bought this little number. I thought you might enjoy remowing it.”

“Oh little one, I do enjoy it so very much, and I plan on enjoying the rest of the gift all night long.” Khan gave a shark-like smile and stalked towards his lover. He stood at the foot of the bed and leered down at the Russian. Then he allowed his fingers to slide down the long lean body, avoiding the small cock, and coming to rest at the runner’s thighs. He smiled again and thought about what he wanted to start with.

They were in no danger of ending early with both his control and stamina and his little lover’s capped off cock. He kissed Pavel on the lips and the Russian arched up into him. His hands moved from the strong thighs to the bony hips and pressed downwards in a silent command to be still. He broke the kiss and began to nibble down the neck. He sunk his teeth into the pale collar bone and made sure that the mark would remain for several days. Even if it would be hidden underneath the Star Fleet uniform it would still remain as a reminder to Pavel of how he belonged to.

Pavel moaned helplessly at the feeling of the teeth worrying the skin and tried to arch again. Without arm leverage though, and with his hips pinned he didn’t make it very far and was forced to settle with a pathetic whimper. Khan continued his downward journey until he reached the sensitive nipples and he began to attack them. Pavel’s nipples had always been overly sensitive to stimulation and Khan both loved to take advantage of this fact in bed and humiliate him with it.

“Oh, little one, does that feel good? The way that I nibble at your little buds. They are just begging for attention with the way that they stand out, aren’t they? You just can’t help yourself, can you? When I bite your little buds you just go wild. You are such a sweet little thing. Practically a girl with the way you love your little tits played with.” Pavel whimpered at the dirty talk and shut his eyes. He attempted to turn his head away but Khan would let him. He caught the pretty face before it could hide and admired the blush.

“Please, sir, please. You know that it embarrasses me when you speak of how I like my t-tits played with.”

“Oh little one, that is the exact reason that I do so. To see the lovely blush of yours creep down from your cheeks to your sweet little tits. You love it and you know it. Color sweetheart?” The last bit was said in a whisper breaking his character for a moment. The softness would help Pavel focus.

“Green sir.” Khan gave a smile at the answer and pressed a quick kiss to his temple before moving on. He continued his kissing journey south while his fingers found their way to the plug. He removed the large plug and tossed it to the side. Then using the dripping lube from when Pavel began his prep he started to carefully finger his lover. Even with the plug, Pavel could only take two of his fingers and their foreplay was by necessity, always longer.

Pavel panted and keened. He had been on edge since he had begun to prepare himself earlier so it didn’t take much to bring him to a state of mindlessness. He was already writhing and moaning, what was he going to be like when Khan actually got into him? When Khan reached the point where he needed to really stretch Pavel so that he would fit, Khan, swallowed his cock down to the root.

Pavel at this point was beyond and was communicating entirely by moans and whimpers. He was tugging on his chains so much that Khan was worried that he would have bruises the next day. He finished his prepping and stood. The key was on the nightstand and Khan unlocked the cuffs. Pavel sighed happily at the fact that he could finally go ahead and touch all that he wanted.

He ran his hands up and down his lover's body, just enjoying the feeling of all of the walls of solid muscle underneath his fingers. He didn’t even see his lover slicking up his cock but he definitely felt it when Khan sheathed himself in the pliant body beneath him. Their coupling was rough and frantic, neither of them having the patience to hold out for long.

When Khan had decided, after a few torturous minutes of course that he was ready to come, he unsnapped the cock ring and allowed his lover to come. Pavel came untouched right away and he clamped down on Khan. Khan gave a few more of his thrusts and then came in his lover.


End file.
